


Where Sky is Ground and Ground is Sky

by Golbez



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, SMT Sunday, Tattoos, True Demon Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Naoki follows the demi-fiend for many reasons, but the first that comes to mind whenever he looks at Jouhei is the tattoos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Protagonist switch for Shura Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Sky is Ground and Ground is Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 14 of [SMT Sunday](http://smtsunday.tumblr.com/), Shura Sunday. The idea stuck with me for a bit. This is unbeta-ed and rather rushed.
> 
> Jouhei is canon Raidou and Naoki is canon Hitoshura.

Naoki follows the demi-fiend for many reasons, but the first that comes to mind whenever he looks at Jouhei is the tattoos.

Bright blue tattoos that seem to glow and cast their own light in the dark. Naoki is reminded of the stars that shone in the night sky. Stars and a sky that are long gone. Inside the Vortex World, sky becomes ground and ground becomes sky. Naoki hates this place, but finds solace in the way Jouhei lights the rare pockets of dark.

It's rather silly and Naoki doesn't say anything about it to Gouto, who quirks a brow at him whenever Naoki silently obeys a command. He never was one for following orders, but with Jouhei, he can't help it. The demi-fiend is ever silent, ever calm, and his tone when he lays out commands is simply impossible to ignore. So Naoki fights for him, charging into battle and letting himself fall into the bloodlust.

Here in the Vortex World, there is no one but Gouto to hold him back, to force him into silence. The thrill of battle is cathartic, a stark contrast to his life as Raidou Kuzunoha, where every fight had felt like a chore. Here, there is nothing holding him back. Not even Jouhei tries to stop him.

As for Jouhei, Naoki has only seen him angry once, and the sheer fury in Jouhei's eyes was enough to rival Naoki's own constant rage. It was in a battle, and the enemy - Naoki cannot remember who, they've fought so many - manages to injure the Pixie, felling her in moments.

Jouhei roars, and his eyes flash red, and likewise, in moments, the enemy has been turned to dust. Dust that scatters to the wind, and leaves no trace of their existence.

Naoki tries not to think of how his world is gone, just like that.

***

"Raidou," says Jouhei, and it takes Naoki a moment to snap to attention, so lost in his thoughts with Gouto curled up beside him.

"Hitoshura," he answers, looking up at Jouhei. Naoki is about to rise from his seat when the other sits down instead. "Something up?"

For the first time since they've met, Naoki sees Jouhei hesitate, biting his lip. The tattoos seem to dim a little.

"Kagutsuchi awaits us," says Jouhei. "I am..."

"Nervous?" asks Naoki, and when the other nods, he grins. "I was nervous about a lot of things in my world, but I've learned to let them go."

There's a slight twitch in those dark lips, and it makes the tattoos on his face shift a little. "I can see that."

He was still mad about the uniform then. Naoki had shed his uniform the moment he realized it would piss off the demi-fiend. The latter had managed to salvage the cape, and wore it whenever they weren't fighting.

He isn't wearing it right now, showing off the tattoos on his torso.

Tattoos that are glowing in full force again. Naoki wonders briefly if he even knows he glows.

"Look, Jouhei, as long as I'm following you, we're going to win, okay?" He's boasting, but Naoki doesn't care, because it's true. "Well, Dante too. You've got the both of us watching your back."

Another twitch, and it's almost a smile. Gouto exaggerates a yawn and Naoki nudges him with his foot to get him to shut up.

"My thanks," says Jouhei, and Naoki knows he'll really follow Jouhei to the end.

There's a crash somewhere, and they sigh. Speaking of Dante...

"I'll get him." Naoki stands and Gouto springs to life, and they're off to look for Dante, leaving Jouhei there to light up that entire room. A star in the middle of a pitch black sky.

***

Jouhei's eyes glow red now.

Naoki still follows him, because Jouhei reminds him of the old world, and at the same time, tells him of the things to come.


End file.
